Die Rückkehr
by Kelara
Summary: Die Geschichte einer jungen Rihanna, die nach der Verbannung ihrer Familie zurück nach Ch'Rihan kommt.


This Story is not commercial, and it is not created for profit. Star Trek™ is a registered trademark of Paramount Pictures in the United States Patent and Trademark Office. Star Trek™, Star Trek: The Next Generation™, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine™, Star Trek: Voyager™ and a lot of other things, are registered trademarks of Paramount Pictures, Inc. This and all other Stories are provided for non-profit use only; no infringement intented.

Die Rückkehr

Zum ersten Mal nach vielen, langen Jahren, betrat Skarina wieder Heimatboden. Lange Zeit war sie von ihrer Heimat getrennt gewesen und sie spürte tiefe Demut und Erhabenheit in sich aufsteigen. Doch auch ein anderes Gefühl paarte sich mit diesen positiven Empfindungen.

Der Gedanke daran, wie sie damals Ch'Rihan überstürzt verlassen musste. Die Familie tr'Neval war im Reich in Ungnade gefallen und war verbannt worden. Man hatte der Familie nun zwar gestattet wieder nach Ch'Rihan zurückzukehren, doch rehabilitiert war sie immer noch nicht.

Skarina´s Mutter die ehrwürdige Tochter eines damaligen Senatsmitgliedes, war vor Gram in der Fremde gestorben. Sie hatte es nie verwunden, dass ihre Familie von Ch'Rihan verbannt worden war. Skarina hatte den Verfall ihrer Mutter mit ansehen müssen. Eine stolze, schöne Frau, die mehr und mehr den Hang zur Realität verloren hatte. Sie lebte zum Schluss nur noch in einer Traumwelt, bis sie schließlich starb. Skarina hatte einige Attribute ihrer Mutter geerbt und den scharfen Verstand und das stolze Auftreten ihres Vaters, der noch immer darum kämpfte, den Namen seiner Familie wiederherzustellen. Damals noch ein Kind, musste sie innerhalb kurzer Zeit zu einer Frau reifen. Schneller, als die meisten anderen Kinder. Als ihre Mutter gestorben war, übernahm sie die Stelle als 1. Frau im Hause tr'Neval. Sie war noch relativ jung, doch zeigte sie in ihrem Äußeren und durch ihre Vergangenheit, dass sie gewillt war, ihre Ansichten und ihr Haus zu vertreten.

Skarina wanderte einen Pfad entlang. Der Pfad führte an dem ehemaligen Anwesen der Familie tr'Neval vorbei und Skarina näherte sich dem Haus langsam, in dem sie nur wenige Jahre und eine bis dahin glückliche Kindheit verbringen durfte. In einiger Entfernung blieb sie stehen, um nicht aufzufallen.

Sie nahm die Kapuze ihres Umhanges ab und ihr langes Haar wehte im leichten Wind. Hoch aufgerichtet stand sie da, den Blick auf ihr ehemaliges Heim gerichtet und in Gedanken bei ihrer Mutter und ihrer Familie, die auseinander gerissen worden war. Denn obwohl die Familie zusammen Ch'Rihan verlassen hatte, war nach dem Tode der Mutter etwas passiert, was Skarina nicht verhindern konnte. Die Familie verlor sich aus den Augen. Sie wusste, dass ihr Vater wieder nach Ch'Rihan zurückkehren wollte, um seinen Namen und den seines Hauses wieder zu rehabilitieren. Doch hatte sie keinen Kontakt zu ihm. Ihr älterer Bruder war in die Galae eingetreten und sie hatte lange nichts mehr von ihm gehört.

Sie war auf der Suche. Sie suchte ihre Heimat, sie suchte Geborgenheit, sie suchte die Gemeinschaft ihrer Familie und sie suchte den Grund ihrer damaligen Verbannung, denn niemand hatte ihr bis heute sagen können oder wollen, warum die Familie tr'Neval aus dem Reich ausgeschlossen worden war. Ihr Vater sagte immer "Tochter, du bist noch zu jung um es zu verstehen. Aber las dir gesagt sein, es war ungerechtfertigt, was mit dem Hause tr'Neval geschehen ist und wir werden es wieder bereinigen!"

Als wohlerzogene Tochter hatte sie sich vor ihrem Vater verneigt und diese Antwort so hingenommen. Sie wandte leicht den Kopf und blickte auf den Stein, der halb versteckt hinter hohem Gras fast verborgen war. Intuitiv kniete sie nieder und bog die Halme zur Seite.

Sie erkannte das Wappen der Familie tr'Neval und ein kurzer Schmerz durchzuckte ihr Herz.

Skarina blickte auf das Wappen und zärtlich glitten ihre Finger über den Stein.

"Ich schwöre, ich werde meine Familie wieder zusammenbringen, im Namen meiner Mutter und im Namen des Hauses tr'Neval" flüsterte sie, stand auf und verneigte sich tief vor dem Stein. Mit der gleichen Bewegung zog sie die Kapuze wieder über ihren Kopf und wandte sich ab und ging den Pfad zurück von dem sie gekommen war.

Sie musste noch ihr Gepäck am Raumhafen Ra'tleihfi abholen, welches sie dort solange gelagert hatte. Sie würde bei der Familie eines Freundes ihrer Familie wohnen, bis sie auf Ch'Rihan wieder Fuß gefasst hatte. Aber sie war gewillt, ihr Leben in die Hand zu nehmen.

Sie stand lange am Fenster des Aussichtsdocks und betrachtete die ankommenden und abfliegenden Schiffe und hegte die wohl unsinnige Hoffnung, ihren Bruder wieder zu sehen. Die Sehnsucht nach ihrer Familie war sehr groß, doch konnte sie nicht hoffen, ihren Vater oder Bruder so schnell wieder zu sehen. Ihr Vater wollte die Ehre seines Namens wiederherstellen, ihr Bruder diente in der Galae, um dort seinen Weg zu gehen und mit seinem Schicksal fertig zu werden. Sie wünschte ihm Glück und Anerkennung, obwohl sie sich danach sehnte, dass er sie in seine starken Arme nahm und herumwirbelte.

Entschlossen wandte sich Skarina kr'Neval vom Fenster weg und ließ ihr Gepäck in die Hauptstadt transportieren. Sie selbst hatte noch nicht genug vom herumwandern. Zu lange war sie ihrer Heimat fern gewesen.


End file.
